dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yeti magi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 19:31, 2 January 2012 thanks much! been lurking for a couple of years, still getting the hang of proper wiki'ing... Yeti magi (talk) 18:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Indenting I've noticed you use a space to indent your messages. However, this will instead make your messages not appear properly (it goes into "code mode", sort of—it's like using ). To indent your messages, use :: Lalala :Blabla ::Bla bla bla will render: Lalala :Blabla ::Bla bla bla I fixed this on Talk:Mikhael Dryden, but if this isn't how you wanted the message to appear, feel free to modify it. On another matter, signatures or personal notes (this includes the use of "I") on articles are not allowed; the talk page should be used instead. You can add a note such as or next to an item you believe should be verified or clarified. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you again! --Yeti magi (talk) 16:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Minor edits Thank you for . Please remember to mark your edits as "minor" only if they truly are minor edits. In accordance with , a minor edit is one that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. Minor edits consist of things such as typographical corrections, formatting changes, or rearrangement of text without modification of content. Additionally, the of clear-cut vandalism and test edits may be labeled "minor". Thank you. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for not reading up on that - I was assuming it meant not adding or removing significant content. Certainly wasn't trying to slip anything past review! :D --Yeti magi (talk) 20:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) (in this case i'll stick with Minor since I'm not insistent that my reply be read...) :Actually, it's also removing, adding or replacing words (since that can be contested—changing a word can change the whole meaning of a sentence). As such, if you're clarifying something, it's not a minor edit. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Gotcha... I certainly make a point of only changing meanings if they are based on false premises, overlook details, or express opinion where it isn't warranted; but I understand I shouldn't pretend any of those are minor. --Yeti magi (talk) 22:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hello Yeti Magi! Any chance of moving to DAII too? Viktoria Landers (talk) 22:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) *Does it need a lot of work? :) I'm afraid I haven't played it enough to subject myself to spoilers yet... Don't even have my own copy. In fact I haven't even started Awakening! :\--Yeti magi (talk) 21:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe I have another idea. There are lots of mercenary groups popping in DAII. So I was thinking to create a main page where we could list all of them and of course link them to their appropriate pages. However there was a long time since I played Origins/Awakening so only the Blackstone Irregulars and the Kadan-Fe come to my mind. If you are interested in the idea, maybe you could tell me more of these groups! Viktoria Landers (talk) 22:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Only other ones I can think of are Crimson Oars and White Falcons.--Yeti magi (talk) 23:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. These 2 groups don't have a page of their own, so I'll need to create a small page about them before I create the main one (about mercenary groups). Viktoria Landers (talk) 09:10, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll throw in some Involvement blurbs when I get a chance.--Yeti magi (talk) 12:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Signing on Pages Hello Yeti, I was looking over the Easter Eggs page for DA:O and noticed that you had inserted comments with your signature into certain portions of the article. I just wanted to let you know that we're not supposed to do that around here, as it sets a bad precedent. If you have questions about the article, they should go on the article's talk page. Just helping you out a bit. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks... I noticed that the page was locked, but thought that putting a signature in the way might get the issues 'dealt with' faster. Bad idea, I guess! Good looking out. :) --Yeti magi (talk) 04:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :: No problem. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hey there! A community project for the holidays has been released. If you are interested, we'll be glad to see you participating in the Project Aeducan! 18:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeti! I am just letting you know that the Community Project you signed up for is now active! Please check here for more info. Also don't forget to join us in '''IRC, it's important! :Yours, 20:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks!Yeti magi (talk) 06:29, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Yeti! How are you doing? We didn't see you a lot around lately :P I don't have DA2 on my laptop, so I am wondering if you could help me check the validity of this edit made by an anon. I feel that it is not legit. Thanks! 03:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the thought, I do appreciate assignments and would normally be happy to oblige. sadly, i am currently out of town until April, and using a machine that cannot handle most 21st-century games (so any contributions i make in the meantime will be those that don't require any level of 'playtesting'). i also see that i have forgotten to follow through regarding entries on mercenaries we discussed above - over a year ago! i'd be glad to keep that on the plate if it still needs work, and i do indeed plan on more DA2 activity when i'm back home, in preparation for the DA3 inundations. :) Yeti magi (talk) 22:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Considering that we are in no hurry, feel free to work on it anytime you're available :-) However, if you had been unable, then I would want it to know in order to find someone else instead :P Anyway, thanks for being interested! See you around! 14:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC)